No màs brujas
by Rubi13Mx
Summary: Castiel y Dean se encuentran cazando a una bruja, pero algo sale mal. Destiel.


"No más brujas"

¡Hola!

Pues vengo con mi tercer fic :S

nada que ver con lo que yo escribo, totalmente otro estilo, pero me gusto :D

Disfrutenlo :)

Todos los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Kripke :3

Solo la idea me pertenece.

-¡Mierda!-Dean apretó su mano con fuerza.

Sangre goteaba ligeramente de la mano del cazador.

-¡Cas!-

La bruja tomo la mano del ángel y con el mismo cuchillo con el cual le había hecho la herida a Dean, corto la mano del ángel, haciendo que luz saliera de ella.

Su mano empezó a escurrir sangre al igual que la de Dean.

La bruja saco de su cajón un tubo rápidamente y recogió unas gotas de sangre de la mano del ángel.

Dean se acerco a Castiel y lo jalo hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, después cazaremos a esta hija de perra- susurro haciéndole señas.

-¡No irán a ningún lado!-Grito la mujer cerrando la puerta- No aún-

Castiel se acerco hacia ella pero unos segundos después Dean grito y cayo al suelo.

Castiel lo levanto rápidamente del suelo.

-Así esta mejor, compórtate y tu cazador no saldrá herido de aquí-

Castiel la fulmino con la mirada y jalo a Dean hacia una esquina.

-Ahora guarden silencio-

Castiel observo el lugar, intentado encontrar alguna otra salida.

En alguna otra ocasión, Castiel hubiera podido tomar al cazador y desaparecer de ese maldito lugar, pero la bruja los estaba esperando y había colocado un hechizo para que Castiel pudiese transportarse.

La mujer empezó a musitar algo muy bajo haciendo que Dean bufara.

-Después de esto, todo cambiara- Dijo echando las gotas de sangre sobre el recipiente que tenia enfrente de ella.

Dean grito derrumbándose nuevamente.

Castiel estaba totalmente consiente de que hechizo intentaba hacer aquella maldita y rogaba porque no funcionara.

-Maldición-Dijo gimiendo del dolor.

Castiel se arrodillo junto a el.

-Cierra los ojos-

Dean suspiro abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Castiel junto a el.

-Si...-Dijo frunciendo el seño y levantandose lentamente del sofa -¿Que sucedió?-

-La mate-

Dean lo miro confundido.

"¡Mierda Castiel! elige otro cuerpo"

-¿Que?-

Dean fruncio el seño observando sus labios.

-No he dicho nada-

Castiel fruncio el seño.

-La mate cuando vio mi forma real, después de eso use toda mi energía para venir aquí-

Dean suspiro.

-Vale ¿donde estamos?-pregunto observando el cuarto.

-En un hotel- Dijo Castiel frunciendo el seño.

"Es obvio tonto"

Castiel lo boservo molesto.

-Me refiero a en que lugar estamos, Cas-

-Kansas-

-¡Mierda! ¿porque tan lejos?-

-Agradece que te transporte-Castiel lo observo enojado.

"¡Mierda! me encanta cuando te enojas"

Castiel fruncio el seño sonrojandose rapidamente.

"¡Demonios Castiel! me estas provocando para que ahora mismo te..."

-¡Dean!-Exclamo Castiel sonrojandose aun más de lo que estaba.

El cazador se quedo helado.

-¿Que hechizo estaba haciendo?-Pregunto rapidamente.

-No lo logro terminar-

-Uso nuestra sangre ¿cierto?- Pregunto nervioso el cazador.

-Exacto, estaba formulando el hechizo de almas-

-¿No lo completo?-

Castiel nego.

"Nunca antes había sido provado por un angel y un humano"

Castiel entrecerro los ojos.

-Cierto, por eso es que puedo leer tus pensamientos-

Dean abrio los ojos completamente.

-¿¡Que!?-Pregunto respirando agitadamente.

-Crei que te habias dado cuenta, Dean-

-¿Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos?-

Castiel asintio.

Los pomulos de Dean tomaron color rapidamente.

"Dime que no escuchaste lo que pense"

Castiel fruncio el seño.

-Lo escuche-

-No-Dean se sonrojo nuevamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Dean...no-

El celular del cazador vibro dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra y este lo cogio rapidamente.

Castiel lo observo.

-¿Sam?-

"Mierda Sam, habla...Cas porfavor no me digas nada"

El angel fruncio el seño.

-¿Dean?-

-Ah! gracias Dios. Sam ven por nosotros porfavor-

-¿En donde esta?-Pregunto Castiel.

-¿En donde estas Sammy?-

La voz de Sam se escucho al otro lado del telefono.

-Detroide, en el bar de la esquina del hotel. ¿Dean donde demonios estas?-

-Vamos para alla-Dijo Dean cerrando su celular.

Castiel se le acerco y este retrocedio exageradamente.

-¡Mierda! no te me acerques asi Cas!-

-¿Porque?-

"No dijas nada...no piensen nada Dean"

Castiel se sonrojo y tomo del brazo de Dean transportandose en donde se encontraba Sam.

"Mi Dios"

El bar, o mas bien parecia ser un antro,estaba repleto de gente.

Castiel y Dean empezaron a caminar entre la multitud.

"A este paso nunca encontraremos a Sam"

Mujeres con escotes, vestidos demasiado ajustados y mini-faldas, no tardaron en coquetear con Dean o pegarse demasiado a el.

Castiel fruncio el seño molesto.

Era genial que el cazador no pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos como el lo hacia.

Ambos sigieron caminando lo más juntos posible que pudieron, entre la multitud de gente que bailaba y se besaba al ritmo de la música.

"No tengo esos pensamientos por lo que crees Cas"

Castiel entrecerro los ojos.

-¿A que te refieres?-

Dean suspiro tomandolo de la muñeca y jalandolo hacia un espacio libre.

-Cas...no...yo no quiero jugar contigo-

Castiel fruncio el seño.

-Dean...creo que no es momento para hablar sobre esto... no escucuho muy bien y hay que encontrar a Sam-

Dean nego.

-No Cas...tan solo lee mis pensamientos-

Castiel asintio.

Dean suspiro.

"Se que piensas que yo solo quiero jugar contigo...o alguna otra cosa por el estilo"

-Yo nunca pense eso, Dean-Castiel sonrio levemente.

"Cas...yo...te quiero, y lo digo enserio"

Castiel se sonrojo y sonrio.

"Y lo que siento es de verdad"

-¡Hey chicos!- Sam tomo del hombro a Castiel.

Dean suspiro.

-Sam. ¿Que demonios haces en este lugar?-

-Hey! tengo derecho a divertirme cuando ustedes dos se tardan demasiado ¿Que sucedio?-

"Aún no hemos terminado"

Castiel sonrio.

-Larga historia. ¿Vienes con mi nena?-

Sam asintio entregandole las llaves.

-Necesitamos ir con Bobby,tenemos que revertir un hechizo-Dean tomo la mano de Castiel sin que Sam se diera cuenta.

-Om...de acuerdo, ire a pagar mis bebidas, esperenme en el coche-

Dean asintio y Sam se metio nuevamernte entre la multitud.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Dean sonriendo.

Castiel sonrio y elimino la poca distancia que habia entre los dos.

Dean sonrio y lo tomo del rostro delicadamente, besandolo.

Ambos correspondieron al beso de la misma forma.

Y ese fue un beso demasiado tierno y lento.

Dean se separo de el, soltando un ligero gemido.

"Basta...no podemos continuar aqui"

Castiel rio.

-Entonces continuemoslo en otro lugar-

Dean río.

-Nunca hubiera creido que hubieras dicho eso... tan angelito no eres eh?-

Dean lo miro con ternura.

"Vamos, en cuanto llegemos hecho a Sammy del cuarto"

Castiel sonrio, besandolo nuevamente.


End file.
